Freaky Monday
by Juliette4
Summary: Albus and Minerva have switched bodies! What will happen? Special Author's note at end of chap 7, please read!
1. Prologue, Sunday Night, Monday Morning

Prologue, Sunday Night, Monday Morning:

Minerva McGonagall stood on her tiptoes in the library of Hogwarts and pulled a thick volume off of the shelf.

She sighed. She'd been working nonstop since 5:00 that morning, till now, 10:00 PM, and she was exhausted. But she had to finish this work. She flipped open the book and shivered. A strange feeling had suddenly passed over her, a dizzy sort of cold feeling. She rubbed her eyes and snapped the book shut. 'That's it, Minerva, you're going to bed,' she thought.

She checked the book out and started down the many hallways of Hogwarts, heading towards her rooms. Along the way, since she was looking at her feet, she nearly ran right into the Hogwarts headmaster, and Minerva's dear friend Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, I'm sorry Albus. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright my dear." He inspected her closely. "Don't you usually go to bed by 9:00?"

Minerva smiled. "Yes, but I had so much work today, I simply had to finish it, tomorrow is the start of the school year, and I STILL haven't finished it yet." She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I just had the strangest feeling back in the library. I hope I'm not coming down with something. I felt so dizzy and cold." She rubbed her arms.

Albus looked worried. "Perhaps you should get some rest, Minerva. Surely your work is not more important than your health. Besides, if you're sick, who else is going to help me get through the school year?" He smiled at her.

She smiled tiredly. "Yes, I'm going to bed now. Good night Albus dear." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek before starting down the hallway again.

Albus watched her, a little smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly Minerva felt dizzy again, and nearly fell over. Albus rushed over to her and caught her. "Minerva, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, Albus, I'm fine," she insisted, standing up straight. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"I don't know Minerva, you're so pale." He felt her forehead. "You feel warm too. Come on, you're coming to my office, it's closer. You can rest there until you feel better."

"Albus, really, I feel fine, there's no reason to...ohhhh," she moaned, rubbing her head.

Albus swung her up in his arms and carried her down the one flight of stairs to his office entrance, a statue of a gargoyle. "Dog biscuits," he said, and the gargoyle opened.

Minerva rolled her head on Albus' shoulder. "I feel so strange..."

"Don't worry Minerva," Albus said, trying to calm his own rising fears, "we're almost in my office."

Once in his office, Albus carried her up to his rooms and laid her down on his bed. "Minerva?" He asked. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," she answered, with a little moan. "And my head hurts."

He covered her with a couple of blankets and waved his wand over her in a pain relieving charm. It didn't seem to work.

Minerva yawned. "I'm fine, Albus..." Her head fell against the pillow. She was asleep.

Albus felt her forehead. Her fever seemed to be going down, and she was sleeping peacefully. He went into the small sitting room, grabbed a chair and brought it over beside his bed. He'd never felt so worried about her in his life. He picked up her hand and held it in his. He stroked the back of her hand absently while he thought of what could have made her feel this way. Her symptoms didn't sound like fatigue. Oh well, Madame Pomfrey and the other teachers would be there tomorrow, she'd know more than he did. He may as well stop trying to figure it out. He looked up at Minerva. He suddenly realized that he'd never seen her sleeping before. She looked so serene, so peaceful. He reached up, took her glasses off and placed them on the nighttable.

'I may as well go to bed,' he thought, 'I'll just put a warning charm on her so if something goes wrong I'll know.'

He stood up. "Elbourt fo em naw," he said, waving his wand in a circle around Minerva's body. Green sparks flew from his wand and circled Minerva, then went back into his wand.

Albus bedded down on the couch in the sitting room and after a few minutes fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Albus yawned and stretched. He felt so weird, so light. He reached over for his glasses, with his eyes still closed, and slipped them on over his ears and nose. Then he remembered Minerva and he jumped up. He stopped suddenly. Why did the world seem so big? And why was he in his own bed? He should be on the couch, in the sitting room.

Minerva blinked and slowly sat up. She felt so heavy. "Uhhh..." she moaned. Whoa! Her voice was so deep. She fumbled for her glasses and slipped them on. Why was she sleeping on Albus' couch? She swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up slowly, feeling taller than usual. The world seemed so small. She walked slowly towards Albus' bedroom, nearly falling over a couple of times.

Albus walked out of his bedroom door and his mouth dropped open.

Minerva looked up and saw herself walk out of Albus' bedroom.

Albus stared, his eyes wide open, and then they both screamed.


	2. Chapter One, Monday

Chapter One, Monday:

Albus stared in shock at himself standing across the room. "Minerva?" He gasped, surprised at the high quality and accent of his voice.

"Albus?" Minerva asked, then attempted to clear her throat. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." He walked over to her, cautiously. "You're me."

"You're me," she said. She reached out and touched his arm, which used to be hers. Then she reached up and felt her face, rough with a long beard. She was in Albus' body.

Albus stared at Minerva up and down. Then he looked down at himself. He was thin and shapely. 'Good grief, I'm Minerva,' he thought.

"Let's sit down and figure out what to do, Minerva," he said. He took her by the arm and guided her back to the couch. It sure felt weird having to be the man in a woman's body. They sat down on the couch. "Now Minerva," said Albus in Minerva's voice. "I want you to tell me everything that happened to you last night, especially anything strange. You felt sick remember? I bet that has something to do with it. When did you start feeling sick?"

Minerva made Albus' face frown. "It started in the library. I pulled a book off the shelf and opened it and I suddenly felt dizzy, and cold. Then it went away and I decided I had better go to bed."

"What book did you open?" Albus asked quickly.

Minerva rolled her eyes in thought, and Albus had to stifle a laugh. He looked so strange rolling his eyes.

"I had it with me!" Minerva said suddenly. "When you brought me here, I had it in my hand."

"So you did!" Said Albus. "I'll go get it." He stood up and headed for his office. He stumbled, not used to the lightness of his body. He grabbed the book and made his way back to sit next to Minerva...er himself. He looked at the cover of the book. 'Transfigure Your World' by Eliza Elfsnatch. He opened it slowly, expecting something to happen. Nothing did.

"What page did you turn to, Minerva?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't even turn to a specific page. I just opened it. I'm sorry, I have no way of knowing."

He nodded. "Well, what are we going to do, Minerva? Poppy will be here today, she'll have some sort of solution, I'm sure."

"No, Albus!" Minerva spoke up quickly, in Albus' own deep voice. Anyone listening in would have thought that they were talking to themselves.

"Why not?" Albus asked.

"She'll surely keep us in the hospital wing until we're back to normal, and we can't afford to do that, Albus, we have a school to run!"

"Ok, ok, Minerva." He patted her in his body awkwardly on the back. He didn't realize he had such broad shoulders. "But really Minerva, we can't stay like this forever!"

"Not forever, just until we have time to stay in the hospital. Come on Albus, we can do it. You know that we can't stay in the hospital wing with the students coming tonight!"

"Yes, yes I know." He thought for a moment. "Well, if you're willing to live in my body, then I'm willing to live in yours. Of course we'll have to do a great deal of acting you realize. You'll have to be headmaster, er, mistress, and I will have to the school's Transfiguration teacher."

"Oh, you'll have no problem with that, Albus, you were Transfiguration teacher once before, remember. But I have no idea how to run the school!"

"Well then we'd better get to work!"

For the next few hours, they trained each other. Minerva showed Albus where she kept all of the papers in her school room, and explained her lesson plans to him. Albus explained to Minerva all of the headmaster's duties, and how to carry them out. They practised walking back and forth, getting use to each other's bodies. They were still in their clothes from the day before, and Minerva had to keep reminding Albus to act like a lady.

"Act like a lady?!" Albus exclaimed.

Minerva giggled. "This will be the perfect chance for you to get in touch with your feminine side, Albus!"

Albus glared at her but didn't say anything.

They practised calling each other by their own names, and reminded each other of certain habits that they had to carry out. Minerva was left-handed, and Albus found that out when they tried to eat lunch and he couldn't hold his fork right. He held up Minerva's right hand.

"Minerva, what's wrong with your hand?"

Minerva, who hadn't started eating yet, looked up curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Why can't I hold my fork?"

"Oh! I'm left-handed, Albus, I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. I've known you for over forty years and I never knew you were left-handed." He put the fork in his left hand, and watched as it lifted turkey as easily as his right hand had when he was in his own body. "Amazing."

Minerva, learning from Albus' mistake, used her right hand.

As they ate, Minerva asked, "Albus, what about living conditions? Will we sleep in each other's chambers?"

"Of course. It would be terribly hard to explain if there was an emergency or something, and instead of finding me in my bed, they found you. Or at least your body."

"Oh yes." Minerva stopped eating for a moment. "You know Albus, your taste buds are kind of weird."

"Weird?" Albus said. "You should feel yours. Everything tastes so strong."

"Yours are the exact opposite."

"Yes," said Albus, nodding Minerva's head, "that's from all of the lemon drops."

"Ew," Minerva wrinkled up her nose. "I don't like lemon drops. I don't like lemons period actually."

"Well, while you're in my body you do," said Albus. "What if someone offered you a lemon drop and you refused? Albus Dumbledore never refuses Lemon drops!"

"Maybe I ought to stuff you full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Minerva said, grinning.

"Don't even think about it," said Albus, "or I shall have to take drastic measures."

"Like what?" Minerva asked. "You're so small now." She laughed.

"You're making fun of your own body?" Asked Albus.

Minerva laughed again. "No, I'm making fun of you being in it!"

After lunch, they both agreed to take baths and change and meet back down in the Great Hall when they were finished. They seperated, and headed towards their own rooms before remembering they were switching chambers. They turned around and walking past each other, laughed.

Once up in Albus' room, Minerva went over to his closet, and looked at his clothes. She'd never dressed like a man before, so she had no idea where to start. Especially not in Albus' colorful closet. Eventually she pulled out some plain, light blue robes that matched Albus' eyes and then turned towards his set of drawers. She quickly pulled out some underwear and hurried into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she saw Albus' cheeks were pink, because she had just realized that living in Albus' body meant doing very private things. Such as changing and bathing.

She gingerly pulled Albus' robes over his head, and folding them up neatly, put them in the hamper. She turned back to the mirror and ran her hands lightly over Albus' smooth, flat chest. She'd never seen so much of his body before. Suddenly, she wished that they were back to normal so that she could run her own hands over his chest. She blinked and Albus blushed even harder. 'What are you doing, Minerva, thinking thoughts like that?' she thought to herself.

She turned on the shower, and without looking down, peeled Albus' underwear off and hopped in the shower. As she soaped up his arms, she thought about how to clean the rest of him without getting too private. Suddenly she stopped. If SHE was having these kinds of problems with Albus' body, that meant he was having the same problems with hers. Minerva's eyes opened wide, and she covered her mouth. Albus was supposed to be giving her a bath as well, which meant he was seeing her body naked! Minerva caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She'd never seen Albus so red before. "Well, I hope he likes what he sees," she said out loud, then buried her face in her hands. "Oh, goodness!" She'd never been so embaressed in her life.

Albus stepped into Minerva's room and closed the door behind him. He'd only been in here a few times, and he loved each time. Minerva's room seemed so warm and cozy, books filled the walls, and since her living quarters was all one big room, that was a lot of books. There was a big fireplace and by the fireplace, with a red afghan slung over the back, stood a wooden rocking chair. On the other side of the fireplace, was Minerva's high bed, which was covered with white iolet comforters and bed spreads. By the door was her wardrobe, and on the opposite wall from the bed was the door to her bathroom. She had also in the room a chest of drawers, a trunk, a closet, and a small refridgerator/freezer combination that she used because she didn't like calling on the house-elves at all hours of the night. Albus knew for a fact that she always kept it stocked with all sorts of treats and drinks. It held a lot, even thought it didn't take up much space, because of the inside expanding charm that Minerva had used.

Albus closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He went over to Minerva's wardrobe, opened the doors and peered inside. Inside was the most drab looking set of robes and dresses he'd ever seen. All blacks, dark blues, reds, greens, and greys, and all plain floor length numbers, too. Albus picked through them, looking for anything a little lighter than what he saw, but didn't see anything. "Oh well," he sighed. He picked out a dark green set of robes, and waving Minerva's wand over them, made them several shades lighter.

He went over to her chest of drawers and sliding the first drawer open, blinked at the selection of bras inside. It had just dawned on him how intimate he was going to have to get with Minerva's body. He swallowed hard. He quickly snatched a bra out and grabbing a pair of underwear from the next drawer down, ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He shut his eyes and quickly undressed Minerva's body, not daring to take even a little peek, even though he had to admit he was curious. He was amazed at how soft her skin was, how smooth everything was...he snatched his wandering hands away and took a deep breath. 'Be a gentleman, Albus,' he thought. 'When Minerva said you'd get in touch with your feminine side, she didn't mean HER feminine side.'

He turned and looked in the mirror. He reached up and undid Minerva's bun. As her hair fell onto her shoulders, Albus gazed longingly at his reflection. "Oh, how I wish I were myself right now," he said. She was beautiful. So beautiful. He had known for a while that he had feelings for Minerva, but didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship they had, so hadn't said anything. He had known this would happen. That he would go crazy in Minerva's body, smelling her everyday, feeling her everyday, but having to feel the torture of knowing that it wasn't him who was touching her, but her herself, that it was all a dream. Minerva still didn't requite his love, and whatever he did with her body, it wouldn't affect her now. He could tickle her, but only be tickling himself. He could kiss her all over, but still only be kissing himself. Minerva wouldn't feel it. And when she got back to her body, she wouldn't know the difference. It wasn't her body he wanted, it was her in it.

He reached up and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. It was soft and silky. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was his hands touching her, that she was the one in the body, that she would turn to him, and wrap her arms around him, while he stood and stroked her hair...He opened his eyes. He had things to do. He sighed.

"Albus old boy, you've certainly gotten yourself into a mess this time."

Without daring to look down, he turned on the water for the shower and hopped in. As HE soaped up, he thought of what Minerva was doing in his body. A little smile spread across Minerva's face. "I hope she likes what she sees," he said out loud. He poured shampoo on Minerva's head and lathered her hair up, running her wet, soapy hair through her fingers. After he rinsed her hair, he grabbed a washcloth from off of the back of the toilet, and after getting it all wet and soapy, took a deep breath and quickly and roughly scrubbed all of Minerva's body. He thought of how embaressed Minerva must feel. He didn't look down the whole time, and finished as quickly as he could, not touching her with anything but the washcloth. 'We should have thought of this before we agreed to stay this way,' Albus thought grimly.

Meanwhile, in HIS shower, Minerva was coming to the same conclusion, both on how to wash Albus' body and that they should have thought of all the consequences first.

After she had finished showering, she hopped out and dried off. She sighed and started getting dressed, slipping Albus' clothes on. When she was finished, she grabbed a comb and combed Albus' hair and beard, and grimaced. "I am so glad I don't have a beard," she said, looking in the mirror. She walked back in Albus' bedroom and opened his bottom dresser drawer. It was filled with socks, like she wanted, but they were all weird socks. There wasn't a normal pair of socks in the bunch. All bright and wild. No solid color at all. 'Ugh.' She finally picked out a pair of zig zag socks with a lot of blue in them and slipped them on Albus' feet, wiggling her toes to get her foot all of the way in. She put on Albus' shoes and then stood up and faced his bedroom mirror. "Why, Albus," she said to her reflection. "You look rather nice, if I do say so myself." She paused. "Except for the socks."

Albus hopped out of the shower and dried off. He slid into the pair of underwear, then held up the bra. "How on earth do you work this?" He asked, frowning. He studied it from all angles, but simply couldn't figure it out. "Oh, bother!" He grabbed Minerva's wand and magicked it onto her body. "There," he said, proud of his handiwork. He finished getting dressed and made his way back into Minerva's bedroom. He stood in front of her floor length mirror and brushed out her hair, after drying it. He searched her dresser drawers, but couldn't find a decent pair of socks so he settled for a plain pair of black ones. He pulled on her boots and headed downstairs to meet Minerva herself.

Minerva headed down to the Great Hall, and when she got there and saw Albus, she gasped. "Albus! What is my hair doing down?"

Albus looked up. "I think you look beautiful with your hair down," he smiled at her.

Minerva felt Albus' heart squeeze but ignored it and reached out to touch her hair.

Albus slapped her hand away. "I'm in your body, Minerva, and it's staying down."

"Oh, alright, but it'll be your fault if the others are curious. Oh, what is everyone going to think?"

"Maybe you should stop thinking of everyone else and think of yourself for once."

Minerva looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Nice choice of clothes," Albus said. "I myself would have chosen something a little brighter, especially when starting off the school year. But they're not bad."

"I want to know where you got those robes from," Minerva said. "I don't have any robes that look like that."

"I know," said Albus. "I transfigured them. I like your room, Minerva, but I can't say much for your closet."

"Well, I could say the same about your sock collection," Minerva said, having an urge to stick her tongue out.

"Yes, your socks are just as bad as the rest of your clothes," said Albus.

Minerva just rolled her eyes.

Finally it was time for the other staff to arrive to begin getting ready for the students. While Albus and Minerva waited, they reviewed things to do and not to do, and practised calling each other by their own names some more, since that was something particularly hard to get ahold of. But fortunately, they both seemed to be good at acting, so that after a while they appeared to have it down.

Minerva looked out a window of the Great Hall, and spotted the carriages coming with the staff. "Here they come Al-Minerva."

"Alright," said Albus, going over how to be a lady one last time in his head. "I'm ready."

Then with deep breaths, and quick smiles at each other, they walked outside to greet their co-workers.

As the staff climbed out of the carriages, they stared at their headmaster and headmistress. They'd never seen Albus so serious and Minerva so...hyper looking before. And Minerva had her hair down!

Minerva looked down, and smoothed Albus' robes down.

While she was looking down, Poppy Pomfrey stepped up to the two. "Professor Dumbledore!" She said, looking at Minerva. Albus in Minerva's body looked up, and opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it. He looked over at Minerva, who was inspecting his nails and he nearly groaned. He nudged her in the ribs.

"Ahem, Albus!" He said.

Minerva looked up, surprised, then looked at Poppy. "Oh! Hello, Poppy dear." She reached out and took Poppy's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Poppy looked at Minerva in Albus' body strangely. "I'm fine, headmaster, and how are you?"

Minerva nodded. "Fine, fine. Excuse me please." She grabbed Albus' arm and dragged him away. "Albus, what did I do wrong? Why did Poppy look at me like that?"

Albus gave her a look. "Don't call me that! You just acted a little over-zealous is all. Come on, we'd better go back, or people are going to start thnking things."

A few minutes later, all of the teachers were gathered together in the Great Hall for the Annual start-of-the-year staff meeting.

Before Minerva knew it, she was standing up in front of them all, about to perform one of the many headmaster duties she was to perform.

"You can do it Min," she whispered to herself. Albus HAD gone over things with her. Besides, she'd been at the school for over forty years, she practically knew what Albus discussed by heart.

"Alright," she began, "first of all, as you all well know, you'll each have a job to perform besides your teaching duties. Some of you keep this job every year, such as Poppy and checking the students regularly for lice, and out breaks of illnesses, and some of you may have a different job every year. This year the jobs are as follows: Helena, you'll be making sure the quidditch field, bleachers, equipment and locker rooms are in good condition and kept in their proper places, as usual. Don't forget to ask the quidditch teams to help you.

Pomona, you'll be taking care of the plants and greenhouses this year, as usual, but you'll also be helping Hagrid with the grounds, as he requested extra help this year. That brings us to Hagrid himself. Hagrid, you'll be taking care of the grounds, and making sure that no students go into the Forbidden forest, we all know the dangers in there. You'll also be feeding and taking care of the Thestrals and other creatures around Hogwarts. Would you also take care of the Owlery this year?"

When Hagrid nodded, Minerva continued. "Good. Serena, in addition to keeping the astronomy tower and telescopes clean, you'll also need to help Argus with the window cleaning this year. Filius, you will be in charge as usual, of decorating on holidays, and in charge of the kitchen and house-elves. Severus, you will keep a list of chores that can be used as detention, and update it regularly. Argus, you know your job."

And so Minerva went on, going through each teacher and staff member and reviewing what duties they would have this year until she got to herself. "Minerva," she said looking at Albus, "you'll be an assistant to me, and teach an extra class this year, as we have quite a few students wanting to be animagi.

Helena, Pomona, Severus, and Minerva, don't forget to carry out your head-of-house duties as well. I trust you all have your schedules?"

When everyone nodded, she took a deep breath. "Alright. There may be a Yule ball again this year, but I'm not sure yet. Any questions?"

After she answered everyone's questions, she looked at Albus, and he mouthed 'good job'. Minerva sat her papers back down. "Remember everyone, be happy, and help with everything you have time for! It is only when we all work together that we get everything done." She looked at Albus' wristwatch. "The carriages with the students are due in about 20 minutes, so be prepared! That's all."

The staff mingled with each other while Minerva went over to Albus. "How did I do?" She asked him.

"Good." He smiled and patted her awkwardly again. "Almost as good as me." Minerva watched her eyes twinkle and couldn't help smiling.

About 20 minutes later, the carriages pulled in again, and soon the school was filled with the noise and chatter of many students. They all filed into the Great Hall where the tachers were already. Minerva made to sit in her regular seat when Albus grabbed her arm. "ALBUS," he hissed. She started, and sat down in his chair, feeling the large arms and looking up at him. He smiled at her and grabbing the sorting hat and customary stool, went to begin the sorting.

"Now when I call you name..." Minerva heard her voice say. She smiled. Albus was very good at pretending to be her. Minerva looked around while Albus sorted and spotted Harry Potter and his friends watching the sorting quietly. Harry looked up, and spotting who he thought was his headmaster looking at him, smiled and then turned back to the sorting. Minerva blinked and started to pay attention. A good lot of Gryffindors this year, good.

After the sorting was over, Minerva watched herself walk back up behind the table and sit beside her. "How did I do?" Albus asked her, laughter in his voice.

"Good," said Minerva, "almost as good as me." She stood up. "There will be now announcements, let the feast begin!" Then feeling very powerful all of a sudden, waved her arms, causing the food to appear on the plates.

When she sat back down, Albus leaned over to whisper in her ear, "fun, wasn't it?"

Minerva nodded. "It was actually!"

Albus just shook Minerva's head and grinned.

After dinner, (Which was delicious, as usual.) and everyone was leaving the Great Hall, Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, came up to Minerva and Albus.

"Hello sir," Harry said to Minerva, "I was wondering if you were alright. You seemed a little tired tonight."

Minerva looked a little indignant, but Albus put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure the Headmaster is very tired," he said. Minerva turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Well, I know a good sleeping charm, Professor, perhaps you'd like to use that," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure the Headmaster already knows the charm, Hermione," said Albus. "I might stop by the kitchens and get her a cup of tea though."

"No, that's quite alright, MINERVA," Minerva said," I don't need any tea."

"Yes you do," said Albus, his eyes laughing.

"No I don't!" Said Minerva, getting a little frustrated.

"Yes you do!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

Ron's head moved back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match.

"It will make you sleep better!"

"I don't need to be pampered!"

"Yes, I do!" Albus said, putting emphasis on the I.

Minerva blinked. She'd just realized that they were nearly giving everything away. She turned and looked at the three 6th years. Harry had raised eyebrows, Hermione had a look on her face that suggested she suspected something was going on, and Ron looked as if he thought they were total nutters.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Er, we'd better get on to bed then. You three too. Excuse us." She grabbed her arm and pulled Albus away from the three. "We've got to be more careful, Albus!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Er," said Ron, "was it just me, or did McGonagall and Dumbledore seem a little.....different this year?"

He had no idea.

After parting ways, Minerva headed towards Albus' room, and he headed towards hers. They both kept an eye out for anyone to see them going into the wrong bedroom before slipping in and shutting the door.

Albus leaned against Minerva's bedroom door and smiled. He was back in Minerva's rooms again, and what's more, was going to sleep in her bed! He slipped Minerva's cloak off, which he had put on to keep warm, since Minerva's body got colder easier than his, and hung it on the hook on the back of her door. He quickly changed into a white nightgown, and kicking her boots and socks off and leaving them in the middle of the floor, went over to her dresser. He picked up her hairbrush, brushed her hair and then made his way over to her bed. He flipped the covers back, slipped beneath them and snuggled down. He took her glasses off, turned her light off, and laid back against her pillow. He sighed happily. Minerva's bed was definitely more comfortable than his. He couldn't help thinking that her bed would be so much better if he were in his own body and sharing it with her.

As Minerva's body relaxed, he took another deep breath and then yawned. He turned over onto his side, and buried his nose into Minerva's pillow. Oh, she smelt so good. Like vanilla and nuts. He breathed deeply, and then, hugging her pillow, fell asleep with a giant smile on his face.

Minerva slowly let herself into Albus' rooms and dressed in one of his pinstriped undershirts. She was so sleepy......She doubted she'd stay awake long enough to drink a cup of tea anyways. She could barely keep her eyes open as she slipped Albus' boots and socks off and lined them up neatly along the side of the bed. She took off her glasses, put them on the night table and crawled underneath of Albus' blankets. Albus' bed was a lot like Albus himself, she thought. Strong and able. Soft and warm. It smelled like lemons and peppermint...She fell asleep dreaming of floating on clouds shaped like Albus' beard.....

'Sleep my child, sleep, and may your dreams be filled with joy and peace. Amen.'


	3. Chapter Two, Tuesday

A/N: Wow! I got so many more reviews! I love you all!

Hogwarts Duo: I'm so happy you think it's so funny! You're not the only one who loves the shower scenes. LOL. There will difinitely be a sweet and fluffy ending, that much I can say. :D.

Romancer 4-ever: Lol, you don't like the beard shaped clouds? Hahaha.

gingernewts: YOU REVIEWED MY STORY FIRST!!!! WHOO! Yay! Wow. I am so honored. :D. Lol. Like I said, I'm really sorry I couldn't get it all up before I left. I know you guys will be dying to read it, if you like it as much as you say. Thanks for saying I'm genius. :D. Actually, to tell you the truth, I've never watched the Freaky Friday movies, even though I really want to. You're another one who likes the showering scenes, lol.

Lady Jolly: Glad you think it's so funny!

Sarah: Thank you! I'd hoped that the plot would be different. I think I'm creative too, although I wasn't sure if I was such a good writer. I know I can come up with good plots though! I have SOOOOO many stories that I just haven't written yet! I didn't realize I had a style, but I'm so happy you like it!

Serindipity9: Do you mean Minerva in Albus' body getting closer to Harry, Ron and Hermione, or Albus in Minerva's body getting closer to them? LOL!!

em: You think they're in character? Really? Thanks for the idea! I might use it!

Romulan Empress: Have you written any ADMM stories yet? I'll read them for you, when I get back of course. I'm on my way to becoming great! Whoo! I've written other stories....have you checked them out yet?

Wow, everytime I check my e-mail there's another review. I'm not kidding. And what's really great is that none of them are bad! YAY!!

Note, since I'm going to be leaving, it would be best if you put me on your authors alert list so that you'll know as soon as I post. I have some really funny chapters planned!

I have six ADMM story ideas that I haven't written yet, and one other besides those six that I've started. I'll write lots while I'm away, so then I can bombard the ADMM 'community' with lots of stories! WHOO!

Anyways...oh, I wanted to ask if anybody got confused. Because I tried my best to make it as less confusing as possible.

KEEP REVIEWING!!!!! I love it! I think this is one of my most successful stories yet.

I think that's all. Long enough author's note! On to chapter two!

Chapter Two, Tuesday:

The next day, which was Tuesday, Albus woke up, yawned and stretched, feeling amazingly invorated and refreshed. He sat up and opened his eyes, and everything came back to him like a splash of cold water. He felt his head. He was still Minerva, and he had to teach today. He groaned.

Minerva ran her hand over Albus' pillow and sighed. "Albus..." she muttered.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.

She sat up in bed and looked around his room. She was still in his body. Really, she didn't know what she expected, but somewhere in the back of her mind she supposed she had hoped that everything would be back to normal today.

Later that morning, at breakfast, Albus sat picking at his eggs, remembering to use Minerva's left hand.

Minerva looked over at him. She glanced around then leaned over. "Albus, what's wrong?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I haven't taught in a long time, and I'm not sure if I remember how."

"Albus, you've taught me something every day that we spend together, you can surely teach some students."

He took her hand and smiled. "I know, Minerva, I guess I'm just put out with all of this mess."

She smiled back. "I know how you feel. Besides, I have to be you for who knows how long, you think that's an easy job?"

He laughed a little. "No, I guess not." His eyes twinkled. Or rather, Minerva's did.

After breakfast, Albus let himself into Minerva's classroom, and took his place behind her desk. He was actually going to enjoy teaching again. It would bring back many memories. He looked at the middle seat in the first row. That was where Minerva had sat, so many years ago. He was ten years older than she was, but he felt that they were the same age.

While waiting for the students, Albus reached up and twirled a strand of Minerva's hair around her finger. He'd left it down again today, and when Minerva saw it, she'd given him a disaproving look, but hadn't said anything. He dearly loved Minerva, but he wished she would let herself live a little.

His first class started to file in, the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. They sat down in their seats, and Albus noticed amusedly, that Hermione Granger sat in Minerva's old seat. Ron and Harry sat a few rows back.

When everyone was sitting down, Albus stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. "Alright everyone," he said, still not used to Minerva's Scottish accent. "Line up here in front of the desk please."

The students looked at each other, confused, but lined up as he said, in single file.

"Good. Now take your wands out."

They did as they were told.

"Now, as a start to the school year, I thought we ought to start it off with a little fun. We're going to have a Transfiguration contest."

The students' eyes opened wide.

"There will be two teams. Since Hermione is at the beginning of the line, she will be the first person in team one. She'll go to the left. Mary will go to the right and form the beginning of team two. The person behind her will join Hermione and the person behind him will join Mary, and etc, etc, etc. Go ahead."

The students separated into two teams, whispering among themselves about the difference in the Gryffindor head of house today.

When they were done, Albus explained the rules. "Ok, I'm going to call out an object to transfigure, and one member from each team will come out and try to do it. Whoever transfigures the fastest and the best wins that round. It's a bit like a spelling bee. Whoever fails, goes back and sits down, and then the next round begins, with two new team members. Whichever team wins, won't have to do any homework!"

There were cheers all around except from Hermione who groaned.

Albus smiled. "Excpet for the people who wish to do homework of course. Now each team form a single file line."

When they had, Albus stepped back a little, and looked around for an object. He saw Minerva's paper weight and put it on the floor in front of the first two team members. He duplicated it and stepped back again. "Alright, wands at the ready!"

The students, Mary and John, put their wands up.

"You'll transfigure these paper weights into turtles. And...go!"

Spells flashed through the air, and when the dust cleared, Albus stepped forward to inspect the turtles. One was wandering off in the desks, and the other one had hidden in it's shell. Only its shell was clear, as the paperweight had been, and they could see the turtle quivering inside. The students cracked up laughing and Albus grinned. "Team One is the winner!"

Mary groaned, but willingly sat down in her seat.

And so the game went on, the students, laughed and moaned, played, learned and enjoyed themselves immensly. In the end, to no surprise, it was Hermione's team that won.

The students left the classroom with smiles on their faces, even the ones who lost.

"That was actually fun!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course, Ron, learning should always be fun," Hermione said sensibly.

"The only bad thing about Transfiguration being so fun is that next we have Potions." Harry sighed.

"Yeah," said Ron as they unknowingly passed Snape himself in the hallway, "I wish Snape was as much fun as McGonagall."

Snape stopped and turned and stared.

Meanwhile, up in Albus' office, Minerva had come up and sat behind his desk, taken one look around and groaned. Albus' office was a mess! She immediately started organizing things. Putting papers in the drawers, little shiny twirling objects on the shelves and even alphabetising his books. She opened his bottom desk drawer to put some more papers in and stopped. The entire drawer was full of candy. Especially lemon drops. Minerva grinned and leaned back in her chair. That Albus! She laughed, and was still laughing when there was a knock on Albus' office door. "Come in!" she called, still giggling. She stood up and continued organizing.

Poppy Pomfrey stepped in the room, and her mouth dropped open. She had never before, in all her years as the school nurse, seen Albus' office so clean! 'He must have been cleaning all morning,' she mused amazed.

Minerva turned around. "Yes Poppy? What is it?"

She cleared her throat. "I, uh, brought all of the morning reports from all of the staff for you to look over, and your mail. For some reason it got delivered to Proffessor McGonagall." She laughed.

Minerva laughed weakly and took the papers. "Thank you Poppy, I'll look these over and give them back to you as soon as possible."

Poppy nodded and giving Minerva one last smile, left, frowning.

Minerva sat back down, and immediately finished the reports, not putting it off till the last minute, like Albus would have done. She then looked at the mail. There was one business letter and two personal letters, which she set aside to give to the REAL Albus later. She opened the business letter and looked it over. It was from the minister of magic, asking Albus how school was going so far, and asking him if he was planning on coming to the meeting next week.

Minerva sighed. She hoped she was back in her own body by then.

Poppy walked towards the hospital wing thoughtfully. Albus and Minerva were acting so strange! They seemed a little sick. Perhaps she should have a staff meeting, and see what everyone else thought. Just then she passed Severus Snape in the hallway, heading down to the dungeons. "Oh, Severus!"

He stopped.

"Have you seen Albus' office?" Poppy asked incredulously.

"No," said Severus, "but I have heard about how wonderfully FUN Minerva;s class was today. I even had some students ask if I was going to have a contest today." He looked disgusted.

Poppy frowned. "Contest?"

"Yes, apparently Minerva had some sort of game going on in her classroom today."

"That doesn't sound like Minerva at all!" Poppy said.

"No, and neither does the Headmaster's office being clean sound like him."

Poppy shook her head. "No, you're right."

That night while everyone was at dinner, two houselves slipped into Minerva's bedroom to clean up. They stared around in shock. They had never seen her room so messy! Clothes and socks lay on the floor, the bed was unmade, a book was lying open on the dresser, and the lampshade was askew. It was amazing how messy Albus had made it in so short a period of time. The houselves looked at each other. Minerva had to be sick!

At the same time, two houselves slipped into Albus' rooms to clean up. They had had an arguement wuth the other houselves on who was going to clean his office, because it was always such a mess. So it was with heavy sighs that they went in. And when they saw Albus' clean sparkling room, one fainted.

At dinner, Minerva waved her arms to begin the meal and then sat down in Albus' chair. She looked over at Albus. "I hear that the students had lots of fun in your class today, Albus."

"I tried to make it fun," he replied.

"Hmm. Well you'd better stop teaching so well, you're starting to make me look bad!"

Albus looked at her seriously, and took her hand. "Never," he said, looking into his eyes, trying to find the Minerva he knew was inside.

Minerva smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Well, I cleaned up your office today," she said, turning back to her dinner.

"What?!?!" Albus said.

"I cleaned you office. Nice stash of candy you have there," she grinned.

"Yes, and I missed it today," Albus said. "I nearly went crazy when I realized you don't keep candy in your desk at all times."

"Of course I don't," said Minerva, rolling Albus' eyes playfully.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron, Harry and Hermione were once again discussing the Headmistress.

"I hope she's as fun tomorrow," Ron said, stuffing his face with chicken.

"Hmm," said Hermione absently. "She was acting so strange today. I've worked with McGonagall, one on one, and she takes Transfiguration very seriously. That just doesn't seem like something she would do."

"Maybe she decided to change her teaching strategy," Harry suggested.

"No," said Hermione, "I don't think so. Her strategy was working fine before. Besides, I don't think she's the type to change after teaching the same way for so many years."

"Maybe it's that time of month, and it's giving her like, the opposite affect, or something," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Harry laughed. "Or maybe she's going through what's that thing called....menopause!"

"This is not a proper conversation!" Hermione cried, as Ron laughed.

"Or maybe..." said Ron, "she's in love!"

"Ron!"

"With who though?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione.

"Maybe..."

"DUMBLEDORE!" The two boys nearly fell over laughing as Hermione frowned.

"I really don't think we should be discussing the private lives of McGonagall and Dumbledore," she said.

"Aw, you're just upset because you've never been in love, Hermione," said Ron.

"Ooh," said Harry.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know? I don't see you dating anyone!"

"That's because I'm saving my love for the one girl that I truly love," said Ron matter of factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And who might that be?"

Ron suddenly turned red. "Nobody," he muttered.

Harry had to bite back a smile.

After dinner, Albus and Minerva parted in the hallway. "Goodnight, 'Minerva,'" said Minerva.

Albus smiled. Then on an impulse he pulled his own body into a tight hug. "Goodnight my dear," he whispered in his ear.

Then off they went to bed.


	4. Chapter Three, Wednesday

Wow. I am finally back. And I am overflowing with great reviews! I LOVE you guys! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews at one time before. And still no bad ones....I don't think. Anyhoo...I stayed longer at my Grandmother's than I thought I would, and I also made the decision to move in with her at the end of November. Hopefully she'll get the internet soon! I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers below, I love you all! Keep it up! And be happy, I FINALLY got this chapter up. I hope it's up to par....

Griselda La Fey: You're most welcome. Yes, I agree with the eye-twinkling thing. And yes, I did have fun at my Grandmother's. :D

Hogwarts Duo: Fluffy endings rule! Have no fear, fluff is here!

Little-Purple-Pony: I'm glad you love it, and I will update as much as possible!

Lady Jolly: Actually, I'm not too sure about the title. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IS FREAKY MONDAY A GOOD TITLE?

Intelligent Witch: What is riverfire? Don't worry, some very JUICY chapters are coming. Hehehehe. Hehe.

Lady Alionae: You'll see about Hermione...don't be afraid to give me ideas, because I am very open.

Serindipity9: Yes I am hinting R/Hr, they're another favorite ship of mine. There will be a little more about them too.

heyhey: Glad you love it! Thanks so much!

Catwoman99: Glad you think my story is funny and entertaining. I try so hard to make it that way.

Lady Angharad: Actually, if you think about it, I didn't change Albus' age. I never said how old Minerva is, and no one knows how old Albus really is anyways. I agree with all you say, I just think it's weird to have a couple where one of them is like...a hundred years older. That's just weird! So I made them both old, but either Albus younger, or perhaps Minerva older.

tabbyforever: Faints. I got a 'nomination' to join the ADMM group! I feel so happy! I'm glad you like my story so much, especially glad that you laughed. I laugh so hard sometimes when I'm writing.

sum1: THAT IS A MARVELOUS IDEA! I think I'll use it. That is great. Grins evilly. Feel sorry for Albus. Feel verrrry sorry. HEHEHEHE.

Anjyll: Oh they will soon enough. :D.

hahaha: Like your name. Here is an update!

Always Hopeful: WAIT NO MORE!!!!!

lalalala: Here is an update. I hope you keep loving it!

AND NOW... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....

Chapter Three, Wednesday:

Of course Albus and Minerva had their jobs to do, but in their spare time, they rather enjoyed themselves.

Minerva spent most of her time cleaning. She liked to clean. It gave her exercise, it was enertaining yet relaxing at the same time, and was very fulfilling; to see a room that was messy then when it was clean be able to look back at a job well done. She found that she rather liked the fact that Albus was so messy. It gave her someone to clean up after!

She had a great deal more spare time than Albus had, and so while waiting around in his office for something to do, she meandered into Albus' bedroom and immediately brightened up. There was lots of cleaning to do in there!

She started right away, organizing and cleaning everything she could get her hands on.

She'd only been working for about 15 minutes when she heard the distant sound of someone knocking on Albus' office door.

"Come in!" she called, smoothing Albus' bedspread.

She heard the door open and close,and then the sound of Severus Snape's voice saying: "Headmaster?"

"In here!" Minerva called cheerily, pulling a balled up sock out of the bed covers and frowning at it.

Severus came wandering into the room, looking around in wonder and the sparkling, shiny clean room.

"Yes, Severus?"

Severus looked up. "It's my lunch break; I thought I might come for a visit."

Minerva smiled at him. "Well, I love visitors." She turned to put something on a bookshelf.

Severus opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped. He opened his mouth again. "Are you alright, headmaster?"

Minerva started rolling and color coding Albus' socks, which wasn't easy, since many of them were multicolored.

"Yes of course I am, why?"

"It's just...you're acting very strange." Severus paused for a moment. "Are you in love?"

Minerva stopped short. "Why on earth would you think a thing like that?"

"You just seem very...giddy," said Severus, studying her.

Minerva laughed nervously. "Must be the lemon drops," she said.

Severus wasn't inclined to believe that.

On Albus' lunch break, he went into Minerva's rooms and read. She had some very interesting books. That day, for the first time, he read a romance novel. He had no idea that 'strict' Minerva read things like that.He also found some historical books, but most of them he'd already read.

One most interesting book, was his own auto-biography, signed and illustrated,the leather hard bound, deluxe, limited collectors edition. The one he knew cost quite a few galleons.He hadn't thought to give her that one. It was on her 'most prized books shelf.' The one that was reserved for her absolute most favorite books. He felt ver honored.

He pulled the book off of the shelf and opened it. He took a quill, and in Minerva's own hand, penned a short note, that should she read it, only she would understand. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf, a secret smile on Minerva's face.

Later that evening, Minerva walked up to her rooms and knocked on the door. She had decided to walk Albus, er, herself to dinner. She also wanted to see how Albus was treating her room.

Albus opened the door and started with surprise.

"Minerva!"

She gave him a look.

"Er, Albus." He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "What do I owe this honor to?"

Minerva had tried to peek over his shoulder into her room, but gave up when he closed the door. "I came to walk you to dinner."

Albus smiled. "Good."

They started walking towards the great hall, and Albus turned to Minerva. "How was your day?"

Minerva waved a hand. "Alright. I spent most of it cleaning."

Albus looked horrified. "Cleaning?!" he exclaimed. "How awful!"

Minerva rolled her eyes.

As they walked down the hallway, they continued conversing, not noticing the people they were passing.

"That's not true, Minerva," Albus argued, "I have lots of work to do, I don't just sit around all day!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry, who were walking by, stopped short.

"Did Professor McGonagall just call Dumbledore herself?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Maybe they're playing some sort of game," said Harry, his brow furrowed.

"Something very strange is going on," said Hermione finally. "And I intent to find out what it is."

"Oh come on Hermione," said Ron. "You're always telling us to mind OUR own business."

"I have to go to the library," Hermione said, ignoring Ron, even though what he said was true.She turned on her heel and ran towards the library.

"Girls!" said Ron. "What hypocrites!"

Harry smiled. "What do you think is wrong with McGonagall and Dumbledore?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "I have no idea. Unless maybe they're trying to trick someone...or confuse them."

They headed towards the Great Hall, neither one realizing how close Ron was to the truth.

In the Great Hall, Albus and Minerva sat next to each other in their regular chairs. Minerva, forgetting that she had to start the meal, hummed as she unfolded her napkin.

Albus looked at her. He looked at the other teachers and students who were waiting to begin their dinner.

He nudged her. "Minerva!" he hissed loudly, drawing attention to him.

Minerva looked at him questioningly, then remembered she was supposed to start dinner.

Poppy Pomfrey looked at Pomona Sprout, her eyes wide.

"Did Minerva just call Albus...Minerva?" Poppy whispered.

Snape, who heard her, leaned over. "You should have seen the headmaster today...he was positively silly!"

Albus in Minerva's body heard them, and his eyes widened. He leaned towards Minerva. "Albus!" he whispered, paniced. "I'll meet you in your office after dinner, we need to talk!"

Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

After dinner, like planned, they met in Albus' office to talk. Albus sat in his chair and folded his hand, feeling small in the big chair. He reached into the drawer, pulled out a lemon drop, and popped it in his mouth. As he sucked, he looked around the room. He frowned.

"You really did clean everything, didn't you?"

Minerva nodded happily. "I'm glad you're so messy Albus. I might take to cleaning your office regularly-I can always count on it to be a mess."

She sat down in the chair across from Albus. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh right." Albus leaned forward, Minerva's unpinned hair brushing the desktop."I heard Poppy, Pomona and Severus talking about us tonight at the dinner table.They're starting to get suspicious."

Minerva shrugged. "We'll just have to try harder, won't we?"

Albus nodded. "I suppose so. Especially with what we call each other."

Minerva, who didn't really seem to worried, shrugged again. "What you say, you mean.No one's heard me."

"Yet," said Albus.

They then moved onto a lighter topic, and after that, started a game of chess.

Minerva stared at the chessboard, Albus' tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

Albus watched her, a smile on his face. She was beautiful. Not the body she was in, but HER.

Albus felt his heart surge and felt such a love that he could barely contain it inside. He was starting to understand. Understand Minerva in a way he never had before. He understood that no matter what she looked like on the outside, she would always be the wonderful woman that he loved.

He studied her; noticed the way she handled his body, almost as if she had been born in it. Saw how she took a bad situation and took charge; making it as best as she could. HE was still floundering in her body, extremely uncomfortable.

But she...She was beautiful.

"Albus!"

"What?" he asked, startled.

"It's your move."

"Oh." Albus studied the chessboard.

Minerva smiled and shook her head. Albus got distracted so easily, even in her body.She looked at him and smiled again. Albus had taken her body and let down her hair, walked around in her bare feet, dressed in clothes she would never have worn...He was so cute! He would reach up to rub his chin, and when he didnt feel his beard, for a split second he would stop, his eyes wide. Then he would go back to whatever he was doing. Minerva tried to supress a laugh. Sometimes she loved Albus so much she could hug him and squeeze him and call him George!

Albus looked up then, and met her eyes. They both stopped. They both blinked at the same, and pictures flickered through both of their minds. Albus on a tricycle, Minerva turning into a cat for the first time, the two of them at a teacher's meeting. They blinked again, and for a split second they were back in their original bodies. Minerva was looking at Albus in Albus' body, and Albus was looking at Minerva in Minerva's body. Then they were back again.

Grey-blue eyes met brown. Eyes that lied about who was inside.

Minerva slowly reached her hand out, and Albus touched it. Their eyes squeezed shut as if a jolt had passed through their two bodies, and suddenly, they saw together two roses, one red, and one white, entertwined together, in full bloom and thornless.

Then it was gone, and all that was left was the warmth of their hands pressed together in the still and silent office.

"What happened?" Minerva whispered, afraid to speak.

Albus stared at her, wide-eyed. "I have no idea."

They were silent for a moment.

Albus awkwardly took his hand away from Minerva's. Uh, his.

For some reason they ddn't want to discuss what had happened, though it was on both of their minds.

"Your turn," said Albus, clearing his throat.

Minerva found it hard to concentrate on the game, but she made her move, promising herself, that the first chance she got she would do some research in the library.

Meanwhile, Hermione was doing just that. She had gone straight to the pschological part of the library, and looked at book after book, looking for anything that described Dumbledore and McGonagall's behavior. "This doesn't make any sense!" She finally said to herself, frustrated.

"It's not a good thing to talk to yourself you know," said a voice from behind her.

Hermione jumped and turned around to see Ron standing behind her. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said. "You missed dinner, and I thought I ought to let you know it's almost time to go to bed."

"Oh." She rubbed her eyes. "I am a little tired."

Ron sat down beside her. "Have you discovered any clues about Dumbledore and-"

"No," she said. "Not at all. There's nothing to describe their behavior."

Ron picked up one of the books she had been looking at."Maybe you're looking in the wrong section."

Hermione felt irritated. "Where else is there to look, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "The magical psychology maybe. You're coming with me, right?" He stood up.

Hermione looked surprised. "Uh...I don't know. I think I should look around a little longer."

Ron sighed and walked over to her chair. He took her bag and slung it over her shoulder and grabbing her arm, pulled her out of her chair. "It's not a school assignment, Hermione, you can look tomorrow."

Surprisingly, Hermione let Ron pull her up and they walked out of the library together, both thoughtful.


	5. Chapter Four, Thursday

Chapter Four, Thursday:

The next day, Minerva went down to the Great Hall for lunch. Albus was in her office somewhere, so she sat alone. As she ate, she heard two students talking about her-Albus' class.

"McGonagall's class was so fun today!"

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what came over her."

"Who cares. She's loads more fun than last year."

"Last year was dullsville! Same old stuff. Or at least it seemed that way."

"Someone must have told her she stank. She's definitely improved."

"I can't wait until tomorrow!"

Minerva swallowed the bite of her sandwich and frowned. She stank? She tried to suppress the hurt and decided to talk about Albus later.

Meanwhile she went up to the library to do some more studying. She took the book that had started all of the trouble with her. She decided to look at that first. She sat down at a table in the library and opened the book. She had just meant to flip through the pages, but since it was about Transfiguration, she couldn't help but read a little. After a couple of sentences, she frowned. This wasn't about Transfiguration at all. She closed the book and looked at the cover. It said "Transfigure your world." She took the dust jacket off and her eyebrows raised. The real title of the book was: "View-changing potions."

She quickly turned to the contents and looked at them. The chapters were all potions that you could make. They were seperated into two sections, Powders and Liquids. They were all potions like 'Erutuf', which let you see into the future, and the 'backwards view' potion, which let you see out the back of your head.There was even a potion that let you see from your feet's point of view. Minerva turned the page and read the ones under powders.The one in the middle said 'body switching powder.' Minerva's eyes widened. She quickly turned to page 453 and started reading.

_'The Body Switching Powder is a very powerful potion-powder used in many government missions. It's similar to the Polyjuice Potion, except two people are switched, and generally they both agree to it. _

_This potion is not used very often due to the fact that the two people who are affected by the potion have to stay the way they are for exactly one week. There is no other way to reverse the potion; a reverse-potion is even now being researched._

_The potion must be inhaled or touched by one person. The next person to touch the same batch of potion will be switched with them within a couple of hours. The process is completely painless, although it feels uncomfortable. _

_Research has proven that many people the potion was tried on experienced strange side-effects, like mind reading abilities; the ability to read the mind of the person they switched with. This happens often, and is completely normal. Some case-studies proved that it was a lot like legilimency. _

_Sometimes, if the two people are touching, they may see the same thing in their minds. Again, this is normal, although it doesn't happen as often. The only things that have ever been seen together, are flowers. One such sight is two roses, red in color, next to each other, with thorns. They can either be in full bloom or buds. _

_Another is two roses, one red, and one white, intertwined, with no thorns. These can be either in full bloom or buds. (See 'Meanings of Seeings' by Feltida Mansee, page 120.) These two have never been seen in female/female switches, or male/male switches._

_The last is two black roses together, wilted with thorns. Again, either in full bloom or in buds._

_To make this potion you will need...'_

Minerva looked up in wonder. That was exactly what she and Albus had seen! She turned the page and there she could see in the center of the two pages, in the crack, a pale green powder. She touched it gently. She bent down and smelled it. It had no scent. That was how she and Albus had switched. She had inhaled the powder and then shown Albus, and he must have touched it.

Minerva stood up and going a few shelves away took 'Meanings of Seeings' of off the shelf. She took it back to her table and turned to page 120. She settled down in her chair and began reading again.

_'There is a potion called 'the Body Switching Powder.' The unique thing about this potion is that the people who are affected by the potion can see things, both in each others minds and see a strange object together. The only things that have been seen together are flowers. _

_Two red roses together with thorns means this: Two red roses means love. But not necessarily true love. In other words, this means lust between the two people who see it. The thorns mean that they will probably hurt each other and their 'love' won't last for long. The fact that they aren't intertwined means that the love isn't true, they shouldn't really be 'together.' If one or more are in full bloom, that means that they have felt this way about each other for a long time, if one or more is a bud, that means the exact opposite; they haven't felt that way for long._

_A red rose and a white rose intertwined together with no thorns means this: A red rose means love and a white rose means pure. So red and white together makes pure love. The fact that they are intertwined means that they should be together, if they aren't already. That they have no thorns means that they get along very well. If one or more is in full bloom that means that they have felt the way they do for a long time. If they are buds, they have not felt that way for that long. _

_Two black roses together, that are wilted with thorns means pure hate. This is not seen very often, because normally, if two people hated each other, they would not agree to take the potion. Again the blooms and buds mean the same things. _

_Of course all of the things can vary. For example, there could be a red rose and a white rose together, one could be in full bloom and one could be a bud. One could be intertwined, but the other might be straight. It all depends on the people who see them.'_

Minerva swallowed hard. According to this, Albus and she were purely in love, SHOULD be in love, got along very well, and had loved each other for a long time. She stood up slowly, and took the two books back up to her office.

Meanwhile, up in the Transfiguration classroom, Albus was teaching Harry, Ron and Hermione's class. Hermione sat in front with her hands folded, and Ron and Harry sat behind her, whispering. But when Albus walked in the room, they were quiet.

Albus smiled to himself. "Hello class. Today we're going to be doing something very special."

Albus held out a large jar. "In this jar are the names of everyone in this class. One by one, I want half of you to come up and choose one. Then I'll explain further."

One by one he called on exactly half of the class. They each took a slip of paper and sat back down in their seats.

"Now, all of the people who chose a slip of paper line up on the left side of the room please."

The students looked at each other, but didn't move.

"Well?" Albus asked.

They stood up and lined up next to each other along the left wall. Of course Hermione was one of them. Harry was too.

"Now everyone else line up against the right wall," Albus instructed, tucking the jar away. "Now, I want everyone who chose a name to go over to the person they chose."

Giggling, the students all walked across the room and paired up. Harry was paired with Jerry Howard, and Hermione was paired with Ron.

"Now," said Albus, when they had finished. "I want you to take your partner and slow dance with them."

Harry looked at Jerry, his eyes wide, and Hermione turned pale and looked at Ron, who was bright red.

Albus laughed heartily. "I was joking."

There was a sigh of relief.

"No actually," said Albus, I'm going to have you teach your selves.In example...Hermione and Ron would you come up here please?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and walked over to him.

"Ok, Ron, transfigure your clothes into your pajamas. Do you know the spell?"

Ron nodded slowly.

"Ok, go ahead and try."

Ron swallowed and waved his wand over his clothes vertically, muttering "Majama figtrasno," under his breath. Immediately his clothes changed and he was standing in the middle of the room in his boxers.

The entire room burst into laughter. Albus himself tried to hold back a snicker. Hermione turned pink and covered her eyes.

Ron's boxer shorts were covered with little red hearts, as red as his face.

Albus quickly lifted his wand and transfigured him again, so he was back to normal.

"Aw, you should have left him that way! He was so cute!" called a girl named Jessilyn Markus, causing Ron to turn even redder, and Hermione to glare at her.

Albus raised one of Minerva's eyebrows but went on. "Anyways, I have appointed Hermione to teach Ron this spell. At the end of the class, you'll demonstrate. Come up to me one by one and I'll give you your assignments." He waved them aside.

Later, at the end of class, Albus watched from Minerva's desk with a smile, as his students attempted to teach each other the various spells. It was very amusing. Some got frustrated, some were very patient, but they all had fun. Albus stood up.

"Alright everyone, let's see what you learned."

There was groans, but everybody had a smile on their face.

"Ok, let's see Ron and Hermione first, since I used them as a demo before."

Ron covered his face, but followed Hermione up to the front of the classroom. Hermione whispered something in his ear that sounded like;

"Remember, swish in a circle!"

Albus reached into his pocket, pulled out a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth. "Well?"

Ron took a deep breath, stepped back, and held his wand in front of him, facing his heart. "Majama figtrasno," he muttered, swishing his wand in a circle, slowly and then faster and faster, and then, right before his eyes, his everyday clothes changed into his pajamas, which appeared to be long striped pants and an orange Chudley Cannons shirt.

Hermione grinned and clapped excitedly.

Albus gave Ron a round of applause. "Excellent!" He looked at Hermione. "Both of you." Hermione blushed and looked at her feet.

Albus smiled. He wished Minerva was here to see this. She would have loved to see Ron complete the spell that she mentioned he'd had trouble with. "Alright, next please!"

After class, as Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting their books together, the books they didn't use, they talked. "She called us 'Ron and Hermione,' instead of 'Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger.'"

"I liked that," Hermione spoke up.

"Well so did I," said Ron. "But don't you think it's a little weird?"

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. "I wonder what's changed her so."

Albus smiled as he passed them and overheard that part of their conversation. "Are you three headed to lunch?" he asked them.

They nodded.

"Good, then I'll walk with you."

As they left the classroom, the three students exchanged glances behind the grinning Albus' back, and fell silent. But Albus dropped back and started a conversation with them, and before they knew it, they were laughing and talking animatedly as they walked to the Great Hall. Albus learned a lot from them, had even when they were sitting quietly in the classroom. They were three very smart children with a very strong friendship. Inevitably he thought of Minerva. He wouldn't trade what he had with Minerva for anything.

Minerva sat up in Albus' office, nervously tapping the two books she'd brought from the library with her fingers, thinking. Should she tell Albus what she'd found out? He might laugh at her. Or maybe he wouldn't talk to her. Maybe he would think she made it up. Things would get so awkward. What if he didn't believe it and brushed it off? Maybe he'd-'Stop it Minerva!' she berated herself. 'You have to tell him. It concerns him too.' 'But what if it's not true?' a voice inside her asked. 'You're just making up excuses, so you won't tell him, and you have to tell him!' She buried her face in her hands. "You know what, Minerva?" she said out loud. "The only reason you're scared to tell him is because what you saw is exactly true; at least on your part." She stopped. She loved him. SHE LOVED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

A few minutes later she made her way down to the Great Hall, where she saw Albus sitting with Harry, Hermione and Ron, and she frowned. That was right. She had to talk to him about teaching. Possibly, the only reason she wanted to talk with him about that, was to avoid the subject of what she'd found in the library today. That was a very awkward thing to discuss with your best friend, especially the one you weren't supposed to be in love with.

She made her way over to him and grabbed his arm. Her arm actually. "Ahem, MINERVA, I need to talk to you in my office please."

He looked up at her. "Ok, alright." He nodded at the three students. "Excuse me please."

He followed Minerva out of the Great Hall silently, wondering what was up.

Hermione looked at the two boys. "I'm going to follow them," she whispered excitedly, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. They jumped up and ran after her. They sneaked behind Dumbledore and McGonagall all the way to the entrance to Albus' office. "Doodlebug," Minerva said. The gargoyle opened and they disappeared inside.

A moment later, Hermione ran up to the gargoyle and whispered the password. The gargoyle opened and they raced up the spiral staircase to the door to Albus' office and pressed their ears to the door just in time to hear the opening of the conversation.

"We need to talk, Albus," they heard Albus' voice say.

Hermione wrinkled her brow.

"About what?" They heard Minerva say as a chair creaked.

Minerva sat in front of the desk. "Albus, you're really making me look bad.

Albus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"With the class you're teaching. I'm never going to be able to live up to the students expectations now."

"Look, I have a different way of teaching than you do, I can't help it."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, eyes wide.

"That's just it, Albus! You're SUPPOSED to help it. You're supposed to be me, remember? And that's not the way I teach! And sooner or later, whenever I get back in that classroom, those students are going to hate me!"

Ron raised a red eyebrow.

"But they're having fun, Min, don't you remember the way I teach?"

"Oh yes, Albus, I remember it very well. Unfortunatly, it's too good. Don't you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, I understand! But you are just being silly. You aren't a bad teacher."

"That's where you're wrong, Albus. The students may learn, but they don't enjoy the class."

"That's the point. They're supposed to learn."

"Can you please just tone it down a little? I feel so inadequate. I remember how you used to teach. I remember thinking that you were the best teacher in the entire world."

"Really?" Albus sounded delighted.

Minerva sighed. "Yes, I did .And I know I'll never be able to match that." She looked up into her face, wishing not for the first or last time that they were in their normal bodies.

"Min, listen, once you get back into teaching, the students will just accept it, you'll see."

"But it's not just in the classroom, Albus!" Minerva stood up and started pacing. "You've changed everything that's me! You let my hair down, walk me around in bare feet, eat food that I'd never eat, say things I'd never say, you've changed everything that makes me, me! You've got to stop."

Harry's eyes widened.

Albus felt his temper rising, as it always did when he and Minerva argued. "Well you aren't exactly perfect either you know. You couldn't be me if you took a class! For all the same reasons you said. And cleaning! I never clean!"

"Yes, it's obvious," Minerva said, folding her arms.

"I'm trying to please you!" Albus said. "But no matter what I do, it never works!"

"Are you saying that I can never be pleased?" Minerva frowned.

"Hmm," said Albus. "Actually, YES I AM!"

"Well you're not any better!" she spat back."No matter what I do, it's never good enough for you!"

"I could say the same thing about you!" Albus shot back.

"All I know, Albus Dumbledore, is that you had better start cleaning up your act. Someone's going to find out, then we're really going to be in a fix.And frankly, I'm going to blame YOU!"

"Why, you spiteful old cat!" Albus glared at her.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"Everything's my fault is it? Well maybe you should take a look at yourself! You're not so great either!"

"I HATE your body!" Minerva said in a low voice."I hate it! It's big and heavy, and it's just downright uncomfortable!" She wriggled around as if trying to get out of a tight bodysuit.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Albus said. "Your body is..." a million negative thoughts raced through his mind, but none of them were true.

"Yes?" Minerva glowered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Your body is horrible!" Albus said truthfully; it was horrible without her in it.

"Oh really? Well you know the reason why I hate your body so much? It's because everytime I see it, it makes me think of its owner!"

Ron's mouth was the shape of an 'O'

Albus' mouth dropped open. "You know what? I'm glad I'm not really you, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself!"

Harry winced.

Hurt flashed across Minerva's eyes, but she covered it up. "Oh! Just get out! Out!"

Hermione's eyes paniced, and grabbing Ron's shirt, pulled him behind her back down the stairs, Harry in tow.

"You can't kick me out, this is my office!"

"Have you forgotten, Albus?" Minerva said sweetly. "I'm you now. And I say get out! I can't stand being around you anymore!"

"Fine!" Albus snapped. "I'm glad, because I feel exactly the same way!"

"Fine, then leave!"

"I will, gladly!" He turned and stormed out of the room, stomping as loudly as he could.

Minerva sank into Albus' chair and took a deep breath to keep back the tears. She hadn't had a fight like that with Albus for so long, she couldn't remember the last time.

She was so preoccupied though, she didn't realize that she had neglected to show him what she'd discovered in the library.

Outside of the Great Hall, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other, eyes wide.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, breathless.

"I'm not sure." Hermione looked thoughtful. "It's almost as if they weren't in the right bodies."

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Harry," Hermione said. "NOTHING is impossible. I just don't know how it happened that's all."

"Maybe," suggested Ron. "There was some sort of accident."

"Maybe." Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought. "I'm going to go to the library and look up spells and potions that cause people to switch bodys."

"I'll go with you," said Ron. "I'm starting to get really worried about those two."

"Yeah, me too," said Harry. "I've never heard them fight like that before."

"I've never heard them fight at all!" said Ron.

"They must be really tense," said Hermione. "Come on Ron."

Meanwhile, in the teachers' lounge, Snape was calling a meeting to order.

"As you all might know, this meeting is about the Headmaster and Headmistress," he said, sitting down.

"Are they alright?" Professor Sprout asked.

"They sure have been acting strange lately," said Madame Hooch.

"That's the point of this meeting," said Snape. "Is to find out what the problem is."

"Do you think they're sick?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Both at the same time?" Snape asked. "Not likely."

"They've been acting out of ther character," said Hagrid, his chair creaking.

"Yes!" said Professor Sprout. "It's very odd."

Snape held up his hands. "Does anybody have any ideas of what to do?"

Hagrid raised a hand. "We could jus' ask 'em what's wrong."

"But really!" said Madame Pomfrey. "Do you actually think they'd tell us? Whatever the problem is, they're keeping it a secret."

"We could spy on them!" said Madame Hooch.

"No!" said Hagrid. "We canno' spy on tha Headmaster."

"He's right," said Snape.

"Well then what do we do?" asked Professor Sprout.

"I don't...know." said Snape, at a loss, "I really don't know."


	6. Chapter Five, Friday

A/N: I've gotten a lot of new reviewers, plus reviews from older reviewers, I'm glad those who came back came back and that the new people who read it, enjoy it! This chapter will be astonishing!!!!!

Intelligent Witch: Aw, and you think I'm better than Riverfire? Is that what you said? I'm glad you think it's whimsical. Hehehe. This chapter is going to be WILD!

ginger newts: They'll make up soon enough, this story will only last until the next Monday. As you can see, I've changed the chapters so that each chapter is a day. I hope my Grandma gets internet too!

LinZE: Here's more, thanks so much for saying it was fab!

Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman: Yeah, their fight gets worse, but then better! You'll see!

ProfessorMelissaMcGonagall: Aw, everybody's so worried about them fighting!

Gigi: Yay! I'm so happy.

fan-rei: Heeere's more!

Rikki8879: I'm super happy I made you laugh, I love that!

Lady Alionae: That's a good idea, just not for this story. It would be too much for one story. It would be taking the attention off of Minerva and Albus and transferring the whole plot into something else. Why don't you write a story about Hermione and someone else and about how they switch bodies. I don't mind if you use my idea, just credit me to it!

Lady Silver: You crave more? Does that mean my story is like....chocolate? And thank you for your review to Just Hanging Around!!! I hope you take a look at my other stories too!

Always Hopeful: You're most welcome! Please keep reading!

Sum1: If you're still reading this, I want to thank you for your idea, you know which one it is, I used it!!!

Chapter Five, Friday:

The next day, when Albus woke up in Minerva's bed, he kept his eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to get up and face the day. He remembered the fight he and Minerva had had, and he felt his anger returning. What right did she have to say that if they were discovered it was all his fault. It wasn't as if she did anything right either. She didn't even teach. she didn't have to cover up as much everyday. He groaned and rubbed Minerva's face. It was getting really tiresome to be in her body.

He made his way over to the closet. He'd show Minerva. She'd really be worried by the time he got through. He pulled out plain blue robes and transfigured them bright green. Chartreuse green. Albus grinned. Oh, this was going to be good.

Minerva stretched and grunted. What a day this was going to be. The first thing that popped into her mind was the whole thing about the roses. She was beginning to think that it wasn't true after all. Albus? In love with her? Never! Especially not after last night. She frowned. Spiteful old cat was she? Well she'd show him. He'd really be sorry by the time she got through.

She went over to Albus' closet and pulled out a set of bright robes with stripes on them. She quickly transfigured them into plain navy blue dress robes and slipped them on. She looked in the mirror. Hmm. Suddenly a grin spread across her face. She grabbed an elastic band and quickly put Albus' hair in a tight bun. She giggled. He really did look funny that way.

Albus flipped Minerva's hair over his shoulder and went into the bathroom. "Ah!" he screamed. Minerva was bleeding. He put his hands to his head. "What do I do, what do I do? She could be seriously injured. Oh what do I do?" What was wrong with her? It was INTERNAL bleeding. He could barely even look at it, it was....down THERE. Albus took a deep breath. "Ok, Albus. What could the problem be?" Then it hit him. It was simply Minerva's monthly period! He groaned and rubbed Minerva's forehead. What did he do now? He opened her bathroom cabinet. There! Sanitary napkins. He pulled down a box and took one out. Now, what did you DO with these things? He examined it, then looked at the box. He peeled the strip off, and put it in, sticky side down in Minerva's underwear. He grimaced. "This is so gross! How do women stand it?" When he was done he sat down and took a deep breath. This was going to be a looong day.

Minerva and Albus met in the hallway outside the Great Hall and stared at each other, mouths open.

"Those are the UGLIEST robes I've ever seen!" Minerva thought.

"What did she do to my HAIR!?" Albus shrieked in his head.

Outwardly, they turned up their noses and stormed into the Great Hall, ignoring each other.

When they sat down in their seats, their co-workers stared at them, amazed. What had come over their Headmaster and Mistress?

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs. "Look at Professor McGonagall! And Professor Dumbledore!"

Ron and Harry looked up and started laughing. "Look at Dumbledore's HAIR!" Ron cracked up.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to find out what happened for sure, and soon!"

When Minerva and Albus sat down, they shot each other haughty looks and then turned away. Minerva stood up and announced the meal, to the giggles of the children at her-Albus'-hair.

When they started eating, Albus picked up his fork in Minerva's right hand and shooting her a "Hah, see that!?" look and stuffed it in her mouth, barely getting it all in.

Minerva merely raised her eyebrows and right in front of him, she held up a lemon drop.

Albus opened his mouth. She wouldn't!

She would. She took her water goblet and ground the lemon drop to a pulp. Or a powder, actually.

Albus' eyes widened. She did!

Minerva reached into her pocket and pulled out a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

Albus' mouth opened again. Not that! Anything but that!

Minerva studied the bean, looked at Albus, and then popped it into Albus' mouth, chewing satisfactorily.

Albus' mouth closed. How could she!?

Minerva turned away from Albus, a little smile on her face, and continued eating.

They did this all day, even while working, and when the other wouldn't see them. While teaching, Albus acted as little Minerva-like as possible, and in the office, Minerva cleaned everything she could get her hands on, and organized everything else. She also ate nothing but Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans all day. When Severus came up to tell her something; she straightened his collar and gave him tips for cleaning his robes.

He stared at her, alarmed, and ran to talk to Poppy.

"Poppy, you need to talk to the Headmaster!"

"What on earth for?"

He explained to her what had happened, and immediately they both went back up to Albus' office.

When Minerva told them to come in, Poppy and Severus let themselves in and stood in front of Albus' desk.

Minerva looked up. "Yes?"

Poppy and Severus looked at each other.

"Albus, dear," said Poppy. "Are you feeling alright?"

Minerva held back a smile. "Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been acting awful strange lately," said Severus.

"I'm fine," said Minerva, smiling at them.

"Well, ok then," said Poppy, not really too sure.

She grabbed Severus' sleeve and pulled him along behind her. "Come along, Severus."

When they had closed the door behind them, Minerva sighed and rubbed her forehead. She didn't like fighting with Albus. Never had. It was draining her.

At lunch, Minerva and Albus sat next to each other, but refused to look at each other.

Albus talked and laughed with his employees, pretending not to notice the strange looks they were giving him. They'd never seen Minerva so outgoing before.

They'd also never seen Albus so quiet before.

Albus turned to Minerva, and grinning at her, speared her least favorite food, broccoli on a fork and put it in his mouth.

Minerva narrowed her eyes. It was on! She grabbed a rubber band and quickly put Albus' beard into a bun.

Albus' eyes widened. Not his beard!

He glared at her, and then pulling a convenient pair of scissors out of his pocket, took a lock of Minerva's long silky black hair and held it out, raising his eyebrows.

Minerva's mouth opened, and a worried look crossed her face. Not her hair!

Albus closed the scissors gently around the lock of hair, just about to cut it.

Minerva reached over and tried to grab the scissors out of his hand. He held his hand out of reach, and she nearly fell into his lap.

"Don't you dare cut my hair!" She shrieked, causing a great portion of the Great Hall to look at her.

"I wasn't!" Exclaimed Albus.

"You were going to! Give me those scissors!"

"No!"

Severus looked at Poppy, who was sitting next to him, and she shrugged.

"YES!" Minerva was getting loud. She was sick and tired of this whole thing with Albus. It wasn't her hair, it was the fact that he was so stubborn! She almost felt like crying. "Don't you dare!"

Albus stared at her. He'd never seen her so worked up, even when she was in her own body. And all over a little piece of hair?

"Calm down, Mi-ALBUS," he said to her, noticing all of the attention they were getting.

"Albus?" She asked, breathless. "Why don't you tell them the truth, hmm?"

Albus looked around and gave a weak smile. "Uh, he'll be alright," he said.

"Give me the scissors!" Minerva said.

Albus put them in his pocket. "No, I'm not, I don't trust you with them."

"You don't trust me!?" Minerva looked amazed. "I'm not the one that was about to cut off your hair!"

The teachers around them were getting more and more confused not really knowing what to do.

"I don't trust YOU!" Minerva shouted. "I'm sick and tired of you acting the way you are!"

"Me!?" Albus was getting angry, and he took a deep breath, trying to hold back his anger.

The whole Great Hall was staring at them, open-mouthed.

"You haven't been acting any better, ALBUS!"

"Stop calling me that!" Minerva yelled.

"I'll call you whatever I PLEASE!" Albus yelled back louder.

Something in Minerva snapped and she reared back, and slapped Albus hard across her own face.

There were gasps all through the room.

"Headmaster!" Severus said incredulously.

Minerva covered her mouth, and stared at herself. Albus was looking at the floor, and he slowly lifted her eyes to look into his own.

Minerva looked greatly worried, as if she expected Albus to slap her back.

Albus swallowed, and he daintily wiped his mouth with a napkin, and put it on his plate. He stood up and swept past Minerva, nearly knocking his chair over. He left the Great Hall quickly, Minerva's jaw clenched.

Minerva swallowed herself, and stared after her retreating form.

She looked up and met Severus' eyes. He was looking at her, questioningly, his eyes wide.

She looked around and turned pink. What a scene she'd caused! Everyone was looking at her; practically every mouth was hanging open, all eyes wide.

She set down her own napkin. "Excuse me," she murmured under her breath, and turning, left the room.

Albus went straight to Minerva's chambers and sank down on the bed, his head in his hands.

He had never seen Minerva so angry! He hated fighting with her. Although he'd never had such a big fight with her before. He rubbed Minerva's cheek. It still hurt where she'd slapped him.

He laid back on the bed and thought.

He and Minerva needed to talk. But not tonight. He sighed. He still had classes to teach too. This was going to be a longer day than he had thought it would. He would just have to talk to Minerva tomorrow.

He shook his head. He still couldn't believe Minerva had slapped him! She was very feisty. He smiled. He wondered if Minerva was cute when she was in her own body and angry.

He never noticed the fact that he wasn't supposed to be thinking she was cute, in any way.

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry. "What was that!?" he exclaimed.

Harry shopok his head. "I've never seen them so angry at each other before!"

"I've never seen them angry at each other, period," Hermione said.

"I can't believe Dumbledore SLAPPED McGonagall!" Ron said.

"Well remember," said Hermione. "If my hunch is true, that they've switched..." she leaned closer to them. "Bodies somehow, then it was the other way around; McGonagall slapped Dumbledore."

"You know," Harry said, waving his fork. "You two are a lot like McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Us?" said Hermione, cutting her sandwich. "How?"

"Well," said Harry. "When you get mad at each other, you REALLY get mad. You're also best friends."

Ron shrugged. "Ok."

"You know what?" Hermione said. "I think that Dumbledore and McGonagall might be in love."

Ron and Harry stared at her and she turned pink. "Not like Ron and I are like that," she mumbled.

Ron's eyes widened and he pretended to look interested in his casserole.

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. Now THIS was funny.


	7. Chapter Six, Saturday

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them all! I hope everybody likes this chapter. I don't know where the Severus/Poppy part came from, it just popped out. Anyways...2 more chapters left!

Lady Alionae: Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer. Yes Ron and Hermione! Woo!

Rikki8879: Oh my GOSH. Yes, Dumbledore wearing a bun is hilarious. I like the part where Ron goes: Look at Dumbledore's HAIR!

Palanfanaiel: Thanks! Keep reading!

fan-rei: Thanks so much! I'm glad the fight scene was good. I was worried that it wouldn't be that good.

LinZE: Don't worry, they'll set everything straight. We wouldn't want everyone thinking Albus was not a gentleman!

ginger newts: You're my 50th reviewer! Yay! This story has gotten the most reviews for any story I've posted. I'm so very happy! And no, they're not coping very well. I think you'll like this chapter though...

Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman: LOL! Yes I know! He wasn't really going to though, he just wanted to scare her...

Chapter Six, Saturday:

Since the next day was Saturday, and Albus didn't have to teach, he luxuriously slept in, knowing that Minerva wouldn't have the same ability. She had to be up and ready, to do some of the Headmaster duties. Plus she had to organize the Hogsmeade trip for tomorrow some time today.

Albus woke up early though, and he laid in Minerva's bed, his hands behind his head, thinking.

He and Minerva needed to talk. He'd go up to his office, sit her down, and tell her he was sorry. For what he didn't know, but he knew that was the only way to resolve this fight.

He tried to fall back asleep, but various thoughts kept him awake, and eventually he gave up and got dressed to go see Minerva.

He made his way up to his office and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Minerva?" He called.

No answer.

He opened the door and stepped in. The office was silent except for the ticking of the clock on the wall above the door facing his desk. He closed the door behind him and looked around. Minerva was nowhere to be seen.

He quietly went into his bed chambers. There she was. Asleep on the bed, his mouth open slightly.

Albus smiled. So that was what he looked like when he was asleep. He looked at his watch. 7:45 Am. Minerva should be up by now. He sat down in the chair beside her. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Min," he said. "Min, wake up."

Minerva squished up his eyes and waved her arm in the air.

"Minerva," he said, smiling. "Wake up. We need to talk."

"MmmHmm," she mumbled, tucking her hand underneath of her cheek.

"Good grief, woman, you sleep sound."

Nothing.

Albus sighed and getting up went back into his office. He sat down at his desk and tapped his fingers, looking around the immaculate office. Then he noticed the two thick books on his desk that Minerva had brought from the library. One of them was the one she'd been holding when she started to feel weird, and the other was one he didn't recognize.

He picked up the first book and opening it, started to read. He frowned. He looked at the cover. He looked at the page. He looked at the cover. He took the cover off. A light lit his eyes. Ah! Here was something! He looked at the book of contents. His eyes widened. He flipped to page 453 and read. His eyes widened. He saw the powder. He grabbed the other book and opened it to page 120. He read. His eyes opened wide. HE AND MINERVA IN LOVE? He slammed the book shut and put it back. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the chair.

"It's not true. It can't be true."

He glanced at the seemingly harmless books that had just changed his life. Again. But he was. In love with Minerva that is. And he knew it. She was smart, kind, interesting, friendly, beautiful...Now that he thought about it, he'd never even looked at another woman besides Min.

"But does she really love me back?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking of Minerva's actions, who he was, who she was. He thought about how wonderful Minerva was compared to him. There was no way Minerva could be in love with him. Absolutely no way.

Footsteps sounded behind him. "Albus?"

He turned around and nearly blushed. "Min!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

She sat down opposite him and sighed. "Every morning when I wake up I hope I'm back in my own body, but I never am."

Albus nodded. "I know how you feel."

Minerva looked at him. "Look Albus, I'm sorry for slapping you."

Albus nodded again. "It's ok. I deserved it."

Minerva smiled slightly. "Yeah you did. But I probably did too."

'No comment,' Albus thought.

"What did you want to talk about?" Minerva asked, looking from the floor to his face.

"We need to be more careful Minerva. If anybody were to find out, they would want us in the hospital."

She sighed. "I know."

"I forgot why we started fighting, but lets make a truce." He held out her hand.

She smiled. "Yeah, truce." She reached out and grabbed her hand. A shock ran through Albus, and he almost shivered. He gripped his hand and shook it.

He decided not to mention what he'd just read. Not yet.

"I really am sorry Minerva," he said. "I wasn't really going to cut your hair."

"Me too. And I know you weren't. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok. I don't want to ruin our friendship, Minerva." He said softly.

She looked straight into his eyes. "Me either."

He tore her eyes away, and slowly extracted his hand. "Why don't we go out for a walk this afternoon. Just you and me. Around the grounds."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good."

Later, at breakfast, when they both walked in and sat down, the entire Great Hall shushed. Minerva hadn't been at dinner last night, so this was the first time everyone had seen the two together since the big fight at lunch yesterday.

Minerva, deciding for once to play her role, had left Albus' hair down, and when they got to their chairs, she held Albus' chair out and winked at him.

Albus had worn plain robes and tied Minerva's hair up for the first time that week.

Severus glanced at Poppy and back at the Headmaster and Mistress.

The students gazed at them, wondering frankly, what the deal was.

Minerva stood up and held out her hands. "Let breakfast begin!"

The golden plates were filled and Minerva sat back down in her chair.

Albus ate with his left hand, and ate foods Minerva loved, and Minerva ate lemon drops and no beans.

Harry nudged Hermione. "Look, they're like normal today. Do you think they've changed back?"

Hermione frowned. "Strange. It's a possibility of course, but I don't know..." She studied them both from head to toe then stifled a giggle.

Ron looked at her. "What?" He asked.

She pointed at Albus. "Look at McGonagall's socks!"

Ron looked. They were covered with little glowing fairies. Definitely not Minerva-like socks. He looked at Hermione. She shook her head.

"If they switched bodies, they sure haven't switched back yet."

Harry shoved a bite of pancake in his mouth. "This is confusing."

"I'm going to look stuff up in the library some more after breakfast," Hermione declared.

"Well, Ron and I can't join you," said Harry. "We've got quidditch practice."

Ron looked disappointed.

After breakfast, Minerva went back up to Albus' office and grabbed the two books to take back to the library. She wouldn't need to show them to Albus, she'd already memorized the information. She marched to the library and dropped them off, turning and leaving. She had to find SOME way to tell Albus.

Hermione, who'd been a table or two away, saw her drop off the books. When Minerva had left the library, she jumped up and ran to the books; grabbing them, and taking them back to her table. She looked them over carefully, but didn't notice anything unusual about them. She opened the Transfiguration book and flipped through it's pages. She thought she saw a potion recipe. She flipped back to the front of the book and saw the title page. "Wow," she whispered. She looked in the table of contents. BODY-SWITCHING POWDER? She quickly flipped to that page and read quickly. Her eyes widened, and she slowed down and read it again.

"So this is how it happened!" She said thoughtfully. "Wow. I have to go show Ron and Harry!"

She bounced out of her chair and ran for the Gryffindor common room, very, very excited. She stopped. harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice. Oh well. She'd go and wait for them. She squealed. This was great!

After dropping the books off at the library, Minerva headed to her office, thinking hard. She was so glad that she and Albus had made up. She couldn't stand fighting with him. And she had felt really bad about slapping him. She winced. And she HAD slapped him pretty hard.

When she got to Albus' office, she wearily let herself in and gasped. There was Albus, sitting in his chair. She put her hand to her heart. "Oh, Albus, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry."

She flopped down. "Why are you here?"

"To take you for a walk."

"But I thought we agreed to do that later," Minerva said.

Albus shrugged. "Why not now?"

Minerva opened her mouth, then stopped. "I don't know."

"Then good. Come on."

They walked downstairs and out the front door of the castle into the fresh late summer air.

They were quiet, but extremely aware of each other. Both wishing they back in their own bodies.

"You know," said Minerva. "This past week has really changed me." She laughed. "And not just my body either."

Albus nodded. "I know." He glanced at her. "Why don't we sit down for a while?"

So they did. Right in Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"You know Albus, I really am very sorry for hitting you."

Albus shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You were only hitting yourself anyways."

Minerva laughed. "That's very true."

"Being in your body, well I've learned a lot of things about you," Albus said.

"Like what?"

The pair failed to see Poppy, Severus and Hagrid peeping out of Hagrid's window and watching.

Albus leaned back on his elbows and thought. "Like how different you are from me. I see your room on a regular basis, I know how you use your belongings, I see the way everyone treats you, especially in the classroom." He frowned. "I see how Professor Vector looks you over everytime he sees you."

Minerva buried her face. "Oh gosh."

"I've learned that you are left-handed, don't like broccoli, and walk with a swagger."

She looked at him. "I don't walk with a swagger!"

He grinned at her. "That was a joke."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, there's one thing you don't know about me," she said.

"What?"

"I'm very, very ticklish!" she leeapt at him and started tickling her ribs.

He yelped. "Ah! Oh, ho ho, please stop, please, please! HAHAHAHAH!"

Minerva grinned. "Beg for it! Beg for mercy!"

"Ne-hahaha-ver!"

"Say it..." she reached one hand up and tickled his neck.

He scrunched his shoulders up and made a gurgling sound.

Hagrid grinned from inside his hut.

"Look at that!" Poppy said. "They're flirting!"

Severus and Hagrid looked at her. They hadn't thought of it that way.

"Pleeeease," Albus whined.

"Please what?"

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You know what!"

"Do I?" She wiggled her fingers and he gasped.

"I'll get you back for this! Hohahaha!"

"Oh yeah?"

"If only I was in my own bo-hehehe-dy right now!"

Minerva grinned. "Keep wishing." She lowered her face to his. "I'm bigger and stronger, and I'm NOT going to stop!"

Albus flailed his arms around and gasped. "Ohhhhhh, please stop! HAHAHA!"

"What's that? Harder? Ok!" She moved both hands to his ribs and tickled.

"Nooooooooo!" Albus tried to grab her hands. "Please, it's torture!"

"Say 'Minerva McGonagall is the most beautiful Transfiguration teacher.'"

"Hahahaa! Minerva ahahaha McGonagall is theeeeeAH! most beautiful Transfiguration teacher! AHAha!" He said truthfully.

"You're such a good learner!" She tickled him harder.

"Just you wait till we switch back!" Albus threatened.

Minerva just smiled. She had him pinned and could tickle him with practically no resistance, since she had his arms pinned.

He wriggled around. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Please what?"

"Awwwww pleease?"

"Please what?" she asked again.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I do?"

"Please stop tickling me! Ahahaha!"

Minerva stopped. "Well, ok, if you insist." She sat up, and let a red-faced Albus sit up beside her.

"That was very bad." He waggled a finger a her.

She waggled all of her fingers at him, and he yelped.

"Where are YOU ticklish?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm not ticklish."

"Oh, come on, everyone's ticklish somewhere. You just gotta find where."

"Well, you're not going to try," he stuck her tongue out at her.

She laughed. "You're such a child!"

He shrugged. "Takes one to know one!"

Poppy sat down in Hagrid's huge chair. "Something very pecuiar is going on between those two."

"Obviously," Severus said dryly.

Poppy glared at him. "I wonder if we should sit them down and talk to them."

"Well they were better today," Severus said as Hagrid poured some tea. "Perhaps we should wait until we have another reason to."

"I suppose." Poppy stirred her tea, shooting a glance at Severus. "I think they're in love." She took a sip of tea.

Hagrid nearly dropped his tea kettle, and Severus stared at her.

"What?" Severus asked.

Poppy set her tea down. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't see them out there flirting just now!"

"Yeah, but," Severus said, not wanting to admit that he'd never seen that coming.

"Yeah but nothing!" said Poppy. "Don't you know anything?"

"Of course I do, except what YOU'RE talking about!"

Hagrid looked back and forth between them.

"You're so blind, Severus! You can't even see what's right in front of your nose!"

Severus stood up. "Oh yeah? Well tell me, please, what IS in front of my nose!"

Hagrid raised his eyebrows. He got the feeling they weren't talking about Albus and Minerva anymore.

"Well?" Severus asked. "What am I not seeing that's so important?"

"Everything!" Poppy shrieked.

"Like what?"

"Everything going on with Albus and Minerva for one thing!"

"What goes on between the Headmaster and Mistress is none of our business!"

"Well you sure have been paying an awful lot of attention to them lately! And would you please use their real names for once, SNAPE!"

He stared at her. "Don't call me that."

She folded her arms smugly. "And why not? It sounds like snake, and that's exactly what YOU are!" She poked him sharply in the chest and he stepped back, hurt flitting across his eyes.

"Ahem," said Hagrid. "I'll just step outside for a bit, don't mind me." They didn't. He didn't even think that they noticed him period.

"I can't believe you just said that." Severus said.

"Well, believe it."

"What is your problem anyways? What did I do to you?"

"You came into my life, that's what!"

Another barb. Severus turned around, not wanting to talk to her anymore, for two reasons. One, he was hurt, and two, he didn't want to unleash his temper on her.

Poppy was immediately sorry. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean it."

"Whatever." Severus said stoicly, standing tall, and refusing to look at her.

She touched his arm. "Honestly."

He turned and glared at her. "If you hate me so much, why don't you just leave me alone, Poppy?" He swished past her and out the door, forgetting all about Albus and Minerva.

Poppy rubbed her forehead and sighed. The day definitely wasn't going as planned.

"Let me get this straight," Ron opened his chessboard. "McGonagall and Dumbledore made a powder that switched their bodies and now they can't switch back for a week?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Why would they want to switch though?" Harry asked, setting up his chess pieces.

"That's what I thought too," said Hermione. "And that's why I think it was an accident." She opened the book. "There's some powder in here. I bet they both touched it."

"Really? Let me see!" Ron reached for the book.

"No way!" Hermione held the book away. "No way. I already touched the powder, and I definitely don't want to switch bodies with you, Ron."

Ron yanked his hand back.

"White moves first," Harry reminded him. He looked at Hermione. "How long do you think they've been switched?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. They've been acting weird ever since school started."

Ron moved a pawn. "Imagine living in a girl's body!"

Harry grinned.

"You'd get to see a lot of things you don't see normally," Ron continued.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron shielded his head. "What? It's true!"

"You're not supposed to be excited about it!"

Ron shrugged. "You don't have to worry. If we ever get switched I'll be a gentleman."

Hermione turned bright red. "Ron!"

"What? That's what you wanted to hear, wasn't it?"

"Ugh!" Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed upstairs.

"What?" Ron looked at Harry. "What'd I do?"

Harry just shook his head. "I am staying out of this one. Way out. I just hope Dumbledore isn't having the problem of seeing McGonagall's body."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Ewww!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Special Author's note:

OH MY GOSH! I have been gone for so long, and I have a feeling that you all are going to start coming after me if I don't finish this! But guess what? I have finished it!

I believe I mentioned somewhere something about me staying at my Grandmother's. Well, I'm LIVING at my Grandma's. And She doesn't have the net. (Winces.) I know, I know! So I have absolutely no way of uploading anything! Sooo…I have the story, and it's on my computer at my Grandma's. (I'm at home now.) I do have a CD burner, and I would have burned a CD with my documents on it…except my stupid computer crashed before I came home. The stuff is still safe, but I can't burn a CD. So I'm really, really, really sorry that I can't update. I have it finished, I really do. I just simply cannot upload it. I hope you guys will forgive me, and put me on your Author Alert list so that when I DO update it, you'll know.

I really appreciate all of the ABSOLUTELY wonderful reviews for this story! I can't believe you guys love it so much! I love getting reviews, and you guys haven't let me down! I love you guys, and I hope you still love me!

Juliette, AKA: Missy.

P.S.: I actually wrote a profile! Yay! Don't forget to check it out!

P.P.S: I have gotten 82 reviews for this story! I have officially become one of those people I never thought I'd be. (Someone who gets lots of reviews.)

Replies to reviews:

Opera Ghost 1881: Bwahaha.

Aalikane: Thanks! Sorry about updating.

Fan-rei: Thanks, I was hoping that people would like that part! It gets better…

Ginger-newts: No Ron and Hermione haven't switched…but I'll tell you a secret: A Freaky Saturday is planned…starring Ron and Hermione!

Sensiblyquirky: I'm so glad I made you smile!

Evil Half-dragoness: I have a sneaking suspicion I've replied to this review before…

Lady Silver: I have a feeling I've replied to you too.

Hogwarts Duo: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I only hope that when I get the remaining chapters out, you'll enjoy them as much.

Rikki8879: Hopeless romantic? **Sigh.** Me too!

Intelligent Witch: Thanks!

Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman: Oh good, I'm glad you like it. I hope the R/H isn't too much.

Kayjaylc: Yay! New reader! At least you were like three months ago. Ah, oh well. Anyways, glad you like it!

Always Hopeful: I love little doofy parts like that too. Thanks!

Portkeys Miss-Mione: Good, the R/H is good. There will be more of that, and some more Severus/Poppy. :D.

Lunar Blade: Thanks!

Quill of Minerva: Thanks!

AdandMMforever: Cool name, and Yay I'm on a favorites list! Thanks!

Swift-Dragon: Yay! I'm glad I'm funny. I really do try.

Tartanlioness: Thanks!

Lady Urguentha: I'm glad you love it!

MINNI: Where have you been? Heck, where have I been? I miss you! I shall e-mail you now. I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks, that makes me happy. I didn't take it from the movie though…believe it or not, I've never seen the movie! I loved the idea of the two together, (A guy and a girl) and I wrote really fast because I didn't want somebody else to get the idea first. I was so excited to hear everybody's reaction, and I haven't been disappointed!

Mugglemin: I'm glad you think it is so funny! However, I am sorry to disappoint you with the slapping thing. Maybe that was a bit much. Although, the reason she slapped him was because of all of the stress and personal confusion she was going through, not just because of her hair. It was a mixture of everything together. I feel bad though now, that they've been OC. . I'm sorry everybody!

Thoroughly Modern Philly: I'm glad you like it! I feel better now. I feel so mad that I can't update! I'm so sorry for disappointing you guys!

Tartan Lioness: I'm so glad you like it! Ah! There is a hopeful light on the horizon! I have a friend down at my Grandma's, and as soon as my computer lets me make a CD I will see if I can upload on her comp. YAY! I can make people happy! And yes, my computer SUCKS.

Lady-Jolly: Thanks!

Emutet: Yay! I love it that you love it that makes me very happy. I love it when people tell me about the strange looks their family members give them. I find that absolutely hilarious!

Bigkihap: Thanks!


End file.
